Our Destiny
by sheldonJplankton
Summary: Terkuaknya hubungan yang di jalani Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, membuat keduanya tidak bisa menjalani hari seperti biasanya. Ini dikarenakan tuntutan mereka sebagai public figure yang menuntutnya untuk selalu berpura-pura. Tidak di sangka, Baekhyun yang selalu terlihat tegar akan mengalami hal yang sangat luar biasa, yang membuatnya hancur dan mengganggu aktivitasnya. BxB, Yaoi. Chanbaek
1. First Problem

Sunyi senyap, hanya suara dari penghangat ruangan mendominasi kamar berukuran sedang dengan 1 ranjang tingkat dan satu meja yang penuh dengan bungkus-bungkus makanan instan.

Terlihat sebuah selimut bergelut pelan di ranjang bawah. Oh- pria dengan surai dirty blonde terlihat sangat lelah malam ini.

Terbukti dengan caranya ia mendengkur dan jangan lupakan bibir mungilnya yang sedikit terbuka. Terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Ya, memang. sampai-sampai satu pria di ranjang atas rela memandangi wajahnya yang tengah terlelap. Dia Chanyeol, dan si pria dengan dengkuran halusnya bernama Bbaekhyun.

Jam menunjukan pukul tiga dini hari. Tapi Chanyeol masih betah dengan posisi tengkurap di atas ranjangnya dan sedikit menjatuhkan kepalanya agar manik matanya dapat menjangkau objek di bawah ranjangnya.

Lelah menyelimuti keduanya karena konser besar yang baru saja berakhir 3 jam yang lalu. itu berarti terhitung sudah 2 jam Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun yang lebih dulu tertidur dibanding dirinya. Setelah 1 jam dihabiskan keduanya untuk memakan camilan yang Chanyeol beli khusus untuk Baekhyun.

Bocah yang satu itu sangat tidak suka dengan konser, karna membuat dirinya tidak bisa memakan makanan yang ia mau. Bukan hanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan member lainnya pun juga diwajibkan untuk melakukan diet selama tur konser mereka. Dan Chanyeol tau, Baekhyun akan sangat moody di waktu yang seperti ini.

Jadi dengan inisiatifnya, Chanyeol menyuruh satu penjaga apartemen untuk membeli beberapa camilan. Dan ketika Baekhyun selesai dengan mandi air hangatnya, ia sangat terkejut dengan adanya 3 bungkus camilan, ramen instan dan beberapa minuman bersoda sudah ada di kasurnya. Ditambah Chanyeol yang tersenyum lebar di sisi ranjang.

"Canyora! Kau yang terbaik!"

Pagi ini adalah jadwal pemotretan sebuah produk skincare. Baekhyun sangat antusias di momen ini. Karena dia akan mendapatkan produk gratis pastinya.

Dengan senyum manisnya, Baekhyun berpose senatural mungkin dengan memegang satu atau dua produk, tergantung permintaan produser.

Di sisi lain, pria jangkung tengah memandanginya dari kursi malasnya, sambil sesekali meminum air mineral dari botol yang ia pegang.

"serius sekali" itu Sehun.

Chanyeol, si pria jangkung hanya tersenyum tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Baekhyun.

"jangan terlalu mencolok, hyung. Kau akan dapat masalah nanti" timpal Sehun sambil mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol.

"maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol yang kini menatap Sehun heran.

"aku tau hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun" singkatnya sambil menepuk pelan pundak Chanyeol.

"Hey! Dia lebih tua dari mu, Oh Sehun!" teriak Chanyeol sambil melempar botol kosong ke arah Sehun yang berjalan kearah tempat pemotretan.

Baekhyun yang baru saja selesai dengan gilirannya, mendengar suara Chanyeol yang sedikit mengumpat. Pria dengan stelan casual itu berjalan mendekati Chanyeol.

"ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa menatap Chanyeol dengan jelas.

"tidak- aku ingin bicara. Bisa kau ikut aku?"

Di sini lah mereka, di dalam toilet sepi dengan Baekhyun yang duduk di atas washtafel dan Chanyeol yang bersandar di dinding.

"Baekhyun- apa aku terlalu berlebihan?" tanya Chanyeol memulai pembicaraan.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan bertanyanya.

"sepertinya Sehun tau tentang kita" tambah Chanyeol dengan nada sedikit pelan.

"baguslah. Semakin lama mereka pasti akan tau hubungan apa yang kita jalani" balas Baekhyun santai.

"tidak tidak. Ini pasti karena aku tidak bisa berpura-pura biasa di depanmu, Baekhyun"

Hening sesaat. Baekhyun tidak tau lagi harus berkata apa. Kekhawatiran Chanyeol atas hubungan mereka begitu terasa hingga Baekhyun pun takut jika suatu saat semuanya terbongkar dan menyebabkan masalah yang besar.

Kecintaannya pada si jangkung semakin hari semakin besar hingga terkadang ia pun terasa sesak dengan kekhawatiran yang menyelimutinya.

"Baek-"

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dan memeluknya erat. Ia hirup wangi khas kekanakan Baekhyun dengan lembut dari celah leher si mungil. Nyaman sekali.

"kau aktor yang hebat, Baek. Kau bisa menyembunyikan semuanya dengan keceriaanmu- tapi aku tidak. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan semuanya. Rasa cintaku, kekhawatiranku bahkan rasa kecewa dan sakitku saat kau harus berpura-pura menjalin hubungan dengan Taeyeon nuna"

"chan-"

"aku sangat mencintaimu. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingin menyakitimu"

"Chanyeol. Kau tidak pernah menyakitiku"

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol yang kelewat nyaman itu. Ia tatap pria jangkungnya dengan mata sendunya.

Menjalani hubungan dengan rasa khawatir yang sama besar dengan rasa cinta mereka benar-benar sangat melelahkan.

Baekhyun tersenyum, ada sedikit paksaan di senyumannya dan Chanyeol tau itu. Ia sangat mengenal Baekhyun.

Dengan lembut, si mungil mencium bibir Chanyeol dan di balas setelahnya. Ciuman itu semakin lama semakin intim. Bunyi basah dari kedua celah bibir yang saling melumat itu mendominasi toilet yang sunyi.

"apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

"mi-minseok hyung!"

Xiumin menatap Chanyeol yang kini duduk di hadapannya. Kini mereka berdua berada di salah satu ruangan di gedung pemotretan. Xiumin meminta staff untuk meminjam satu ruangan untuknya.

Chanyeol tak bergeming, begitu juga dengan Xiumin yang kini berjalan mondar-mandir sambil seskali mengusap tengkuknya. Apa yang baru saja ia lihat di toilet merupakan satu masalah besar yang akan mempengaruhi semuanya, bahkan dirinya. Lebih buruk lagi pengaruhnya akan lebih besar pada Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun. Xiumin tidak bisa tinggal diam sebagai orang yang lebih tua di grupnya.

"sudah berapa lama kalian menyembunyikannya" tanya Xiumin sepelan mungkin. Ia tidak mau menyakiti orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"sebenarnya sebelum kita debut, aku dan Baekhyun sudah berpacaran" jawab Chanyeol.

"sebelum- tapi Taeyeon-"

"mereka hanya pura-pura! Semua itu dibuat hanya untuk menutupi keluarnya Kris Hyung dari EXO!" suara Chanyeol meninggi tanpa disadari.

Xiumin menatap kaget dengan reaksi Chanyeol barusan. Ia melihat pipi Chanyeol yang basah, tapi dengan cepat Chanyeol mengusapnya kasar dengan punggung tangannya. Ia menangis.

"apa kau akan memberi tahu Suho hyung?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit bergetar.

Xiumin masih terdiam di tempatnya. Menatap Chanyeol iba. Satu hembusan nafas yang sangat berat ia keluarkan.

"aku ragu-"

"jangan beritahu siapapun, hyung. Aku mohon"

Baekhyun yang terburu-buru masuk ke ruangan itu mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol barusan. Pria mungil itu sebenarnya hanya berdiri di depan pintu saat Xiumin menyuruhnya untuk tidak bergabung dalam percakapan ini.

Xiumin menoleh menatap Baekhyun. Wajahnya datar, berbanding terbalik dengan Chanyeol yang saat ini kacau.

"Baekhyun, kau harus mengerti. Ini bukan hanya kau dan Chanyeol. Tapi kita semua"

"aku bahkan tau perasaanmu! Kita sama, kenapa kau tidak memihak?!" tanya baekhyun emosi.

"ap-"

"kau dan Chen. Aku tau semua saat kita di Jepang. Aku mendengar semua percakapan kalian saat itu. Kau sangat mabuk dan Chen-"

"cukup Baekhyun!"

"bahkan kalian mematikan self camera kalian. Aku tau! aku tau semua. Hyung! Apa kau tidak mengerti kami? Aku dan Chanyeol"

Xiumin mencoba menghentikan perkataan Baekhyun, tapi pria itu seakan enggan untuk mendengarkan perintah Xiumin.

Xiumin menutup matanya sesaat, membuat dirinya tidak tersulut emosi karena perkataan Baekhyun dan nada tinggi yang dipakainya.

"akan lebih baik jika kalian menjaga jarak dari sekarang"

Xiumin keluar ruangan setelah memperingati Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Sesaat setelah pintu tertutup, Baekhyun menangis dalam diam membelakangi Chanyeol. Ia merasa ini tidak adil. Kenapa hanya dia yang merasa tertekan seperti ini. Bahkan Xiumin yang menjalin hubungan dengan Chen tidak merasa terbebani, dan dengan egoisnya dia tidak ingin memihak pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"apa sebaiknya kita putus saja, Baek?" Chanyeol yang masih di tempatnya menatap punggung baekhyun yang sedikit terisak.

"bodoh! Apa yang kau katakan" suara Baekhyun benar-benar bergetar.

Chanyeol terdiam, ia menyadari betapa terisaknya baekhyun dan suaranya yang bergetar. Ia tidak yakin Baekhyun menangis, tapi faktanya memang Baekhyun sedang menangis.

Didekatinya pria mungil itu dan langsung memeluknya dari belakang.

"maafkan aku. Aku hanya tidak mau kau tersakiti nantinya. Mengerti lah, Baekhyun. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Tapi aku tidak tau, apa yang harus kita lakukan. Berpura-pura saja aku tidak bisa. Aku mencintaimu" jelas Chanyeol yang hanya di balas dengan diam oleh Baekhyun.

Tanpa mereka sadari, di luar ruangan itu ada beberapa staff yang mendengar percakapan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Saat Xiumin keluar ruangan, staff itu kira mereka telah seslesai menggunakan ruangannya. Dengan tujuan untuk mengambil beberapa perlengkapan, salah seorang staff berjalan mendekati ruangan dan mendengar ternyata masih ada orang di dalam sana. Di urungkan niatnya mengambil sesuatu di dalam, staff itu memanggil rekannya dan dengan liciknya merekam semua percakapan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Seminggu setelah kejadian di studio pemotretan, Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Xiumin tetap bersikap biasa. Baekhyun tau kalau Xiumin tidak akan berani membeberkan apa yang ia lihat seminggu yang lalu, karena posisinya akan terancam juga.

Malam ini adalah jadwal meeting mereka dengan staff agensi untuk acara Fanmeeting di Jepang yang akan di adakan satu bulan lagi. Semua member berkumpul, begitu juga dengan beberapa menejer yang bertanggung jawab atas mereka.

Baekhyun terlihat duduk di sebelah Sehun, sambil memeluk lengan member termuda itu. Mereka asyik melihat video dari gadet milik Sehun. Sesekali mereka tertawa saat adegan lucu dipertontonkan di dalam video tersebut.

Chanyeol yang sedang memainkan gadgetnya merasa terganggu dengan suara Baekhyun dan Sehun. Jujur saja, Chanyeol tidak terlalu suka jika Baekhyun terlihat sangat dekat dengan Sehun. Tapi setiap Chanyeol melayangkan protesnya, Baekhyun akan berdalih jika Sehun itu sangat menggemaskan dan dia akan menjadi adik yang baik jika dia memberinya perhatian dan itu sangat membuat Baekhyun gemas bukan kepalang.

Meeting di mulai saat kepala direksi dari agensi memasuki ruangan di ikuti staff yang lain, menejer dan Suho.

Selama meeting berlangsung, pandangan Chanyeol tidak lepas dari sosok Baekhyun yang sangat antusias membaca script yang dibagikan staff. Bibirnya sesekali mengerucut lucu. Dan berkali-kali ia melemparkan guyonan saat meeting.

Baekhyun sangat tidak suka berada di suasana yang monoton dan seakan menekannya. Yang membuat atmosfer di sekelilingnya menjadi dingin, memenurut Baekhyun. Maka dengan itu sebisa mungkin Baekhyun akan mencairkan suasana. Tak jarang ia melakakukannya berdua dengan Chanyeol.

"Hyung, besok berangkat denganku ya?" itu Sehun yang mengajak Baekhyun selepas meeting selesai.

Chanyeol terlihat sedang menerima telfon yang entah dari siapa. Tapi pandangannya masih tetap mengintimidasi gerak gerik Sehun dan Baekhyun di sebrangnya.

"baiklah. Tapi jangan terlalu pagi" balas Baekhyun.

"Baek-"

Chanyeol terdiam saat ia melihat Sehun memegang erat tangan Baekhyun seolah ingin menarik si mungil itu kepelukannya.

"ada apa Canyora?" tanya Baekhyun.

"tidak, yoora nuna. Ia ingin bertemu dengan mu besok jika tidak sibuk" balas Chanyeol sambil mengambil langkah untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

"tapi besok kita ada lat-"

Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti saat Chanyeol meninggalkan ruangan. Padahal biasanya ia dan Chanyeol akan meninggalkan ruangan meeting paling akhir saat semua member dan staff sudah lebih dulu keluar ruangan.

Sepulang dari kantor agensi, semua member berkumpul jadi satu di dorm. Ada yang menonton tv, seperti Suho, Xiumin dan Chen. Baekhyun dan D.O yang sedang menonton drama di laptop milik Baekhyun. Sehun dan Kai yang sedang bermain playstation dan Chanyeol yang sedang menyesap kopinya di balkon.

Semuanya sibuk dengan kesenangannya masing-masing. Terkecuali Chanyeol. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran pria jangkung itu. Sehari penuh ia merasa sangat tidak bergairah. Membalas guyonan Baekhyun pun ia enggan.

Chanyeol menyesap kopinya pelan. Nafas berat berkali-kali ia keluarkan. Menurutnya secangkir kopi dan hamburan bintang-bintang di langit bisa membuat rasa khawatirnya hilang.

"Aku kira kau sudah tidur. Aku lihat ranjangmu kosong"

Itu Sehun yang berbicara. Setelah mengantarkan Baekhyun ke kamarnya karena tertidur saat menonton bersama D.O.

Chanyeol menoleh dengan tatapan bertanyanya

'untuk apa dia masuk kamar ku dan Baekhyun'

Seakan mengerti, Sehun tersenyum licik dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya di samping Chanyeol.

"aku menggendong Baekhyun ke kamarnya atas permintaan Kyungsoo hyung. ia tertidur saat menonton dengan Kyungsoo hyung" jelas Sehun sambil memandang langit malam Gangnam dari lantai 42 apartement mereka.

Hening.

Chanyeol benar-benar irit bicara malam ini. Ia tidak membalas satu kata pun pada Sehun. Saat dirasa kopi yang ia pegang sudah mulai dingin, Chanyeol bergegas meninggalkan balkon sampai Sehun menghentikan langkah Chanyeol untuk masuk.

"aku menyukai Baekhyun hyung"

Genggaman di gelas kaca di tangannya mengeras. Kalimat itu sukses membuat Chanyeol naik pitam. Sehun benar-benar memainkannya.

"tidurlah, Sehun. Besok kita akan latihan"

Hanya kalimat itu yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol, tanpa menatap Sehun di belakangnya.


	2. Chapter 2

Pagi ini, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersiap lebih awal dari pada yang lain. Jam menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi, dan semua member masih bergelung di masing-masing ranjangnya. Terkecuali D.O yang tengah membuat sarapan.

Melihat Baekhyun yang sudah segar di pagi hari adalah sesuatu yang langka bagi pria bermata besar itu. Pasalnya selama jadwal tur mereka Baekhyun sangat susah untuk bangun pagi. Dan dia akan menyalahkan Chanyeol setelahnya karena tidak membangunkannya lebih awal.

"bukankah jadwal kita jam 1 siang?" tanya D.O saat melihat Baekhyun mengambil botol mineral dari dalam kulkas.

"aku ingin bertemu Yoora nuna. Dia ingin membicarakan hal Penting katanya. Setelah itu aku akan menyusul dengan Chanyeol ke studio" balas Baekhyun.

"kau sudah beritahu Suho?" D.O tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya memasak tanpa terganggu dengan obrolan ringannya bersama Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun ayo! Kita kesiangan" Teriak Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya.

Baekhyun langsung bergegas memasukkan botol air yang ia pegang ke dalam kulkas lagi.

"Kyungsoo-ya, tolong beri tau Suho hyung kalau aku dan Chanyeol akan menyusul"

Baekhyun berlari kecil menghampiri Chanyeol yang sudah siap dengan tali sepatunya. Mereka pun bergegas menggunakan mobil milik Baekhyun yang di kendarai oleh Chanyeol.

 _ **××OUR DESTINY****_

Tidak ada percakapan antara keduanya sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah Chanyeol. Baekhyun sibuk memperhatikan jalan lewat jendela di sebelahnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih tetap fokus menyetir. Mata bulat Chanyeol sesekali melirik ke arah Baekhyun, berharap si mungil melemparkan guyonan agar rasa canggung yang kini memenuhi seisi mobil menguap.

Saat berada di perempatan lampu merah, Chanyeol menginjak pedal rem dengan pelan. Tidak mau sedikitpun melukai Baekhyun kalau Chanyeol menginjak rem dengan kasar.

Kesempatan untuk Chanyeol memandangi wajah Baekhyun dari refleksi jendela yang hitam pekat saat lampu merah masih menyala.

Sadar jika dirinya di perhatikan, Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol dan langsung di sambut dengan senyum hangat si pria jangkung.

"kau sangat diam pagi ini, kenapa?" Chanyeol mengelus pipi tembam Baekhyun dengan lembut dan disambut dengan gelengan pelan dari Baekhyun.

"untuk apa Yoora nuna memintaku datang?" tanya Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Chanyeol tau, ada yang Baekhyun sembunyikan darinya. Tapi dia tidak mau gegabah. Masalah dengan Sehun yang menyukai Baekhyun, dan Xiumin yang tau hubungan mereka membuat suasanya diantaranya runyam. Ia tidak mau lagi beban nya bertambah dengan bertanya lebih rinci pada kekasihnya ini.

"Yoora nuna ingin menikah-"

"BENARKAH?! Oh ya Tuhan! Aku sangat senang! Benar begitu, Chan?" tanya Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba sangat ekspresif.

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya pelan dan tersenyum.

Sejak pembahasan tentang pernikahan kakak perempuan Chanyeol, Baekhyun lebih berisik seperti biasanya.

Saat lampu hijau menyala, Baekhyun mulai membayangkan betapa serunya mempunyai keponakan yang lucu. Dan dia akan memberitahu semua kalau bukan Kai saja yang mempunyai keponakan lucu, tapi Baekhyun juga akan mendapatkannya.

 _ **××OUR DESTINY××**_

Di waktu yang sama, di tempat yang berbeda. Terlihat 2 orang berpakaian formal sedang berdiri sambil menundukkan kepalanya menghadap pria paruh baya yang duduk di kursi besar.

Wajah pria itu terlihat datar. Ada sedikit kilatan marah dan kecewa saat sebuah smartphone memutar suara dari file rekaman yang entah sebenarnya milik siapa.

" _maafkan aku. Aku hanya tidak mau kau tersakiti nantinya. Mengerti lah, Baekhyun. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Tapi aku tidak tau, apa yang harus kita lakukan. Berpura-pura saja aku tidak bisa. Aku mencintaimu"_

Pria paruh baya yang mengenakan jas hitam itu membuang nafasnya berat. Ia pandangi kedua orang yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"katakan berapa uang yang kalian mau untuk rekaman ini"

Sesampainya di rumah Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung berlari masuk dan memeluk ibu Chanyeol yang sudah menunggu di ruang tamu.

"Baekhyunie, kenapa berpakaian santai sekali?" tanya ibu Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun hanya mengenakan t-shirt dan celana trainingnya.

"siang nanti ada latihan. Jadi aku tidak ingin repot-repot ganti baju" jawab Baekhyun terkekeh kecil.

Keluarga Chanyeol memang mengenal baik sosok Baekhyun. Yang ibu dan ayah Chanyeol tau, Baekhyun sangat dekat dengan Chanyeol sebagai seorang sahabat. Terkecuali Yoora. Wanita cantik itu tau segala sesuatu tentang adik besarnya itu termasuk hubungannya dengan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun ku sudah datang" itu Yoora, kakak Chanyeol yang baru saja turun dari tangga.

"nuna, berhenti mengklaim kalau Baekhyun milikmu. Kau kan sudah ingin menikah" protes Chanyeol yang tengah duduk di sofa sambil memejamkan matanya.

"ada apa Chanyeol? Kau cemburu?" itu ibunya yang bertanya.

"t-tidak. Bagaimana kalau nuna tidak jadi menikah karena dituduh selingkuh dengan Baekhyun?" jawab Chanyeol kelabakan.

"ah itu akan jadi berita panas! Kakak kandung Chanyeol EXO dikabarkan berselingkuh dengan teman satu grupnya, Baekhyun"

Suara tawa dari ibu dan kakak Chanyeol terdengar saat Baekhyun melemparkan guyonannya.

 _ **××OUR DESTINY××**_

"Hyung, ada apa? Seminggu ini aku perhatikan kau sangat gelisah"

Chen bertanya pada Xiumin saat semua member berkumpul untuk sarapan. Xiumin terlihat hanya mengaduk-aduk sarapannya tanpa mau memakannya.

"Junmyeon-ah, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kemana?" tanya Xiumin pada Suho yang tengah meminum kopi paginya.

"ah iya, mereka pergi ke rumah Chanyeol untuk bertemu kakak Chanyeol. Mereka akan menyusul ke studio nanti siang" D.O menjawab pertanyaan semua member yang melihat si duo rusuh tidak bersama mereka saat sarapan.

Mereka pun kembali menyantap sarapan yang dibuat oleh D.O. suasana pagi di dorm memang akan berbeda saat tidak ada Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun. Terasa sepi, tidak ada hal konyol yang terjadi.

Di sisi lain, Sehun sedang menggoyang-goyangkan gelas berisi susu yang sudah habis setengah. Ia tengah memikirkan, bagaimana jika hubungan terlarang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan muncul ke permukaan. Bukankan beberapa fans saat ini sangat kejam? Mereka tidak akan meninggalkan idola mereka barang seincipun. Seperti akan selalu ada yang mengintai mereka walaupun mereka sedang terlelap.

Kejadian di hotel beberapa bulan yang lalu terputar kembali di pikiran sehun. Di mana ia tidak sengaja melihat Chanyeol berada di atas Baekhyun. Bergerak penuh gairah di tengah remangnya kamar hotel yang dihuni Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saat konser mereka di Manila.

Sehun yang saat itu ingin meminjam sesuatu pada Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya saat ia mendengar suara Baekhyun yang melenguh keras dari luar kamar hotel. Kejadian itu terjadi pukul 4 dini hari, disaat semua member dan staff lelah terlelap.

Sehun dengan pintarnya meminta petugas hotel untuk membuka kunci kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan alasan card keynya tertinggal di dalam.

Sehun mengintip di ambang pintu. Begitu terkejutnya dia melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tengah telanjang di atas ranjang yang sudah berantakan. Bibir keduanya saling melumat satu sama lain. Dan jujur saja, Sehun menjadi panas setelahnya. Ia urungkan niat untuk melihat lebih lanjut apa yang kedua hyungnya itu lakukan.

Kejadian itu membuat Sehun menyimpulkan jika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mempunyai hubungan khusus. Hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar grup mate atau room mate.

Baekhyun akan terlihat senang jika di dekat Chanyeol, begitu pula Chanyeol yang ada di dekat Baekhyun.

Awalnya Sehun mengira itu hal yang biasa karena pribadi mereka yang sama-sama menyenangkan. Tapi setelah kejadian di kamar hotel itu, Sehun tidak bisa menganggap itu sebagai hal yang biasa.

Belum lagi jika ia membuang sampah dari dorm, ia akan melihat banyak tissue yang berasal dari tempat sampah kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Pernah sekali Sehun melihat bungkus kondom di tempat sampah dapur dan entah itu milik siapa.

Perasaannya pada Baekhyun benar-benar nyata. Berawal dari Baekhyun yang selalu mengajaknya mandi bersama. Kemolekan tubuh baekhyun membuat satu titik di bawah sana terasa panas. Belum lagi kulitnya yang mulus seperti bayi. Tidak seputih Sehun memang, tapi tekstur kulitnya bukan seperti tekstur kulit lelaki, melainkan wanita. Lembut sekali saat ia menggosokkan punggung telanjang Baekhyun saat mandi bersama.

Ah memikirkannya saja sudah membuat sehun sesak.

 _ **××OUR DESTINY××**_

"Baekkie, aku titip bayi besar itu padamu" Yoora mengajak Baekhyun berbicara di teras belakang rumah keluarga Park.

Sangat asri di sana. Banyak tanaman hias milik ibu Chanyeol. Di rumah ini hanya ibu Chanyeol yang menyukai tanaman hias.

"entahlah, nuna. Aku tidak yakin bisa menjaganya. Akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol sering bersikap berlebihan" balas Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"ada masalah?" tanya Yoora hati-hati.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mulai menceritakan kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Saat hubungannya tidak sengaja diketahui oleh Xiumin. Dan juga sifat dingin Chanyeol saat ada hal yang menyangkut Sehun.

Di ruang tamu, Chanyeol sedang bermain game online di handphonenya. Ia tidak tertarik bergabung dengan kekasih dan kakak perempuannya. Yang ia tau mereka hanya akan membicarakan hal konyol dan sesekali membicarakan tentang perawatan kulit atau sejenisnya yang Chanyeol tidak mengerti.

Saat tengah asyik bermain, tiba-tiba panggilan masuk datang. Chanyeol kesal karena hanya satu langkah lagi dia akan menang tapi layar handphonenya berubah seketika menampilkan nama sang menejer.

" _Chanyeol! Datang ke kantor sekarang! Ini penting!"_

Baru Chanyeol ingin mengucapkan 'hallo' tapi sang menejer di sebrang sana sudah lebih dulu bicara dengan nada yang sedikit terburu-buru.

"aku tidak ada di dorm. Aku di rumah" jawab Chanyeol malas.

"... "

Mendengar alasan si menejer menyuruh Chanyeol untuk pergi ke kantor agensinya sekarang membuat Chanyeol hampir terlonjak dari sofanya.

Wajahnya berubah panik. Segera ia mematikan sambungan telfon sepihak dan mencari Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun!" teriak Chanyeol sembari mencari keberadaan si mungil.

Chanhyeol berlari kesana kemari mencari Baekhyun tapi tetap tidak ketemu. Tapi saat ia mendengar suara tawa Baekhyun, ia langsung segera mendekati tempat Baekhyun berada.

Tanpa basa-basi, Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun sedikit kasar. Sampai-sampai Yoora kaget melihat adiknya yang terlihat kacau.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya. Hanya mereka berdua.

Nafas Chanyeol memburu. Matanya memandang tak tentu arah, seperti orang kebingungan.

"Chanyeol ada ap-"

"mereka tau! Kita ketahuan, Baek!" jelas Chanyeol frustasi.

"apa?"

"menejer seungwan hyung menelponku barusan. Dan aku tidak tau kalau Suho hyung juga mengirimku pesan sangat banyak. Dia menyuruhku untuk datang ke kantor" jelas Chanyeol.

"kalau begitu aku ikut"

"tidak. Aku saja. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. Kau di sini. Sampai aku menjemputmu siang nanti. Oke?" pinta Chanyeol.

"tapi, Chanyeol. Ini masalah kita. Aku tidak mau hanya kau yang berurusan dengan mereka" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Chanyeol memegang pundak sempit Baekhyun. Ia tatap kekasihnya untuk meyakinkan kalau dia akan baik-baik saja. Semua akan baik-baik saja.

"di sana ada Suho hyung. Aku tidak akan terlalu tertekan"

Satu kecupan mendarat di kening Baekhyun. Dengan segera Chanyeol mengambil kunci scooternya dan bergegas pergi menuju kantor agensi.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUE**_


End file.
